1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of special containers and kits for forming special containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, nearly every special occasion has generated corresponding special cards which are given or exchanged. The most recognizable occasions of this sort are Valentine""s Day, Birthdays, Anniversaries, and the like.
Often, people like to keep the cards they receive on such special occasions. The retained cards are often simply placed in a container. Sometimes, the cards are forgotten, especially if a number of different cards are stored in the same container.
Therefore, there is a need for a container that can be used to store special cards.
Many people, especially children, often like to personalize the cards they give in some manner that is more distinctive than simply writing on the card. This can be done by decorating the cards or the envelopes containing the cards. However, some people often wish to do more.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for permitting people to personalize cards given for an occasion more than simply writing on the card and/or decorating the envelope for the card.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a container that can be used to store special cards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for permitting people to personalize cards given for an occasion more than simply writing on the card and/or decorating the envelope for the card.
The kit embodying the present invention solves both of the above-mentioned problems by permitting a person to assemble a special container associated with an occasion and then give, or receive, cards that correspond to that container. Thus, the cards can be personalized to a degree greater than simply writing on the cards or decorating the cards or the envelopes and also provides a special container for storing the cards. The container can be given to an individual as part of the card exchange or kept by the recipient of the cards.
The kit of the present invention can contain both the container and a plurality of cards. A child can assemble the container to store cards he or she receives, or give the assembled container with one or more cards. For example, a kit associated with Valentine""s Day may have a heart-shaped box containing heart-shaped cards. A person can assemble the box to store cards he or she receives. Alternatively, the person can give the assembled box to someone as a special gift and the recipient can then store cards he or she receives on that occasion. In either case, a person has a special container for cards received on a special occasion and a person can personalize a gift to a degree greater than is otherwise possible.